1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit device including a capacitive circuit such as a decoupling capacitor provided between two power supply terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has been rapidly developed, a higher integration, a higher frequency and a lower power supply voltage have been required in a semiconductor circuit device, i.e., a so called semiconductor large integrated circuit (LSI) device used in an Internet-related digital apparatus of a network server or the like.
A prior art semiconductor circuit device is constructed by two terminals such as a power supply terminal and a ground terminal adapted to receive different voltages from each other and a capacitive element serving as a decoupling capacitor connected between the two terminals adapted to absorb power supply voltage noise generated in the two terminals (see: JP-5-47808-A).